Showing Your Feelings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie learns that it's okay to love and let others love you.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was busy watching all of the many children and families playing games and enjoying each other. She was not one that showed her emotion often; she had gotten better over the years, but it was still difficult for her.

"Hey! You alright?" a gentle voice asked. Cassie turned around and saw her adopted brother Devon come up beside her.

"I'm fine Devon. Just wondering."

"About what?"

"About this entire world and how things have happened. You and I didn't even know aliens existed until Four Arms adopted us." She said gently.

"Yeah I know. To have an alien for a dad is definitely different, but I couldn't have asked for a better father." He said softly.

"Me either. Or mother."

"But Cassie…"

"Yes?"

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?" he prodded gently. "C'mon, we were best friends before and now we're brother and sister. You can tell me anything."

Cassie looked at him gently and then ran a hand through her own curly dark red hair. Her honey brown eyes focused on him intently.

"Devon, I just don't think I can truly open up to anyone besides mom, dad, and you. I can't even tell Rachel."

"You mean about what you and Maxine talked about."

"Yes. You see…there is more about me than anyone here knows. If anyone were to find out, they would be horrified." Cassie said sadly.

"But Cassie…you know that that wouldn't change how they feel about you. They have shown you that many times." Devon replied gently.

"I know that, but that was before they would know about this. What I did before I met Gena and even knew you all was…terrible." Cassie said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Cassie your uncle caused you to do those things! That wasn't your fault!" Devon protested.

"You don't understand Devon! He worked directly with the Knights and caused me to help on that Black Galaxy mission!"

Devon's eyes opened in pure horror, making Cassie cringe in sadness, but then her face hardened.

"See! I knew it would change how you felt too! That's why I'm never showing my emotions or real feelings to anyone! Because if anyone learned about my entire past, they would react just like you!" Cassie said, now standing, but Devon snatched her wrist.

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" he said, now standing and holding her wrist tightly. "I was surprised but not angry or feeling different Cassie!"

"You're not telling me the truth!" Cassie snapped.

"I am too! And that was the old you! Not the real you! All of us have done things we regret, like Charmcaster, Titania, Tyina, Madison, Maxine, and me! You know I was a thief before Rachel and the others caught me and convinced me to stay here." Devon said, now pulling her closer.

"It's not the same! The Black Galaxy mission was the worst mission in history and it was caused by my uncle and the Knights under his control. I am partially the cause as well." Cassie said lowly. Little did she know, Rachel came around the corner, overhearing a bit of their conversation and curious about what they were talking about.

"The Black Galaxy mission? I have heard a bit about it but not all of it. What happened?" Rachel asked. Cassie looked away sadly but then squared her shoulders and put on a brave smile.

"It's nothing!"

"Cassie? Are you sure there is nothing I need to know?" Rachel asked, now knowing something was up. Cassie was doing everything in her power to change the subject.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was actually…uh…going to tell you that I have agreed to do some training in Michigan for a while." Cassie said. It was true. Lately, Cassie was traveling more and more from the mansion and before Gena or Four Arms knew what happened, her junior magister would tell them that Cassie signed up for new trainings in different states. When the eve of the Black Galaxy mission would come, Cassie tried to always be away. The eve was a reminder of the horrible events that happened when the mission took place and all the terrible trouble that occurred.

"Cassie…Four Arms and Gena are away on business, but I don't feel comfortable with you leaving anymore for now. You've been gone a lot." Rachel said in worry. "Tell me what is the matter."

"I'm fine! Nothing is wrong!"

"Cassie…"

"Rachel, I can take care of this myself!"

"AHA! So there is something you're not telling me," Rachel prodded, now walking closer and gently grabbing Cassie by her shoulder. She then looked at Devon. "Devon, what is going on here?"

"Devon say nothing!" Cassie said quickly. But Devon only shook his head.

"Cassie is remembering about the Black Galaxy mission. Her uncle…made her be involved during the most critical points, such as the destruction of planets."

Rachel's eyes widened. It was all coming back to her too! The Black Galaxy mission was filled with sadness and terror throughout the whole Galaxy. Only the bravest Plumbers and Celestialsapiens could stop it! Rachel's face saddened remembering the many lives who suffered, but her face saddened even more when she saw Cassie shed a tear. Cassie rarely cried.

"Cassie…"

But Cassie quickly wiped the tear and walked away. "I need to pack…I need to leave soon for that training in Michigan."

"Cassie come back here!" Rachel said, now quickly following her and motioning Devon to just sit tight.

Rachel followed Cassie quickly to her room and grabbed her to her chest and hugged her tightly.

"R-Rachel!" Cassie gasped.

"Shhh, hush honey," Rachel said gently, now hugging her tightly and sitting down on the bed. "Cassie, I know you are used to being strong, but I want you to completely trust us all here."

"But I do trust you!"

"Not in that way honey. I know you trust us with your love and heart, but we want you to trust us when things are hurting you. I want you to always come to us when there is something wrong. You are no longer that child who was under an abusive uncle and forced to do awful things; you're a child that lives in the Grant Mansion who can depend on your family." Rachel said, now gently kissing her forehead. Cassie knew that Rachel loved her, but she also knew what Rachel was going to say. "Cassie…let those feelings go."

"I-I can't!"

"Please?"

"R-Rachel you're asking me to show emotion and I can't! I just can't!" Cassie said, sadly turning away.

"Cassie," Rachel cooed gently, now gently turning her back around to face her. "Please…let those feelings go; let us see the real Cassie…not the one who is hiding behind strong walls."

Cassie looked at her and then saw Rachel give her a beautiful smile. "Cassie, we love you! Now let me see a smile." Rachel grinned even more, now hugging her and gently wiggling her fingers into her sides and armpits. Soon, she was giggly mess as her aunt continued to tickle her. Within a few moments, she stopped and gently ran a hand through Cassie's red hair.

"I know it won't happen overnight, but I know that you love us and now we want you to be truly happy too by letting those negative memories go." Rachel said, now hugging her tightly. Cassie nodded and hugged her back. Nothing made life better than releasing negativity and letting the past stay in the past. Cassie had lot on her shoulders for a young teen, but family made it so much better.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! It is important to let people love you and be loved.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Amen to that, Amiga :)**


End file.
